memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Fried chicken
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simly add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Despite supposedly being mentioned in Antimatter (novel), the term is self-explanatory, and of no particular relevence to the purposes of this wiki. --Seventy 02:49, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Votes *''Delete'' --Seventy 02:49, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *'Keep.' - Lieutenant Ayala 02:58, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''Delete''--Turtletrekker 07:36, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''keep''--Emperorkalan 13:06, 8 February 2007 (UTC), changed--Emperorkalan 16:56, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *'keep' -- Captain M.K.B. 16:47, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''Keep'' --The Doctor 09:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Discussion I remember arguing this point when someone tried to delete "pretzel" at Memory Alpha. In my opinion articles like "Fried chicken" or "Sock" or things that everyone knows about aren't necessarily on this wiki because people are looking up what they are (hopefully we all know what fried chicken is, cause it's really good.) I think we should list it so that we can see where it's mentioned in Star Trek novels. For example, Book: So and So says Ensign Paris' favorite food is fried chicken, and Book: Imzadi So and So says that Bolians love fried chicken, etc. It's not so much informing us what fried chicken is, just where it is listed in star trek apocrypha. - Lieutenant Ayala 02:58, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''I think we should list it so that we can see where it's mentioned in Star Trek novels.'' ABSOLUTELY NOT. Because then we legitimize articles for "sock" everytime a sock is mentioned, or "beard" because some characters have beards. Now, if a novel claimed a major character or an alien race loved fried chicken, that might be a different matter. But we're not debating the deletion of hypothetical articles; we're debating this as written. Jadzia offering fried chicken to a one-time character does not rise to the same level of relevance. --Seventy 03:38, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *'ETA:' I just looked that the M-A "pretzel" article -- yeah, I would've voted to delete that one, too. --Seventy 03:43, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, in hindsight sock was definitely a really bad example. That's the kind of thing like "Door" where it's mentioned like that so often, it's not really something you need to keep track of.(not that I could say I can think of any mentions of socks in Trek novels...) But what's the difference between Fried chicken and Saurian brandy? We all know what saurian brandy is, its an alcoholic drink, it's got brandy in the name! Why give it a page at all? (in continuing my use of bad examples, checking out the Saurian brandy page, that's a really pathetic page...) - Lieutenant Ayala 04:53, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::ROTFLMAO! MA has an article for "pretzels"! LOL! Dear Lord...--Turtletrekker 07:49, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *If there were more than the one reference, I'd be more inclined to keep it. As it stands, we don't even have an entry for gumbo, which has a much more prominent "role" in Trek lore than fried chicken does. However, I do think the reference (and others) can be grouped under Chicken.--Emperorkalan 13:06, 8 February 2007 (UTC) **since when does an article need "more than one reference" to exist on Memory Beta -- does this mean we should delete other people and things that were only mentioned once? like Kalan? -- Captain M.K.B. 16:47, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Keep per vote -- 8of5 18:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC)